one thing leads to another
by flarey phoenix
Summary: what would happen if two overly hormonal eighteen year olds were in a big empty mansion all to themselves while tucker is else where, it's games night and what game could to two teens have in mind rated M for a reson my first rated M so be nice dxs
1. Chapter 1

Sex ed can lead to things

Danny sam and tucker were all now eighteen and it was fifth period in school sam had science and Danny had PSE in other words sex Ed

"now danny I want you to pay attention while I show you this" said the teacher

"why" said danny

"because" and she walked over to danny and whispered some thing in his ear "I've noticed you and miss manson are getting closer" she said

"listen miss it's not guna happen it probably never will so drop it" said danny

"ok fine just pay attention anyway" she said and continued with the lecture while danny just imagined sam in only underwear _'oh god she's my friend I can't think like that but how good she would look in only her underwear' _he though to himself, sam was going through science an it was human organs that she was learning about and she was almost falling asleep until tucker poked her

"sam don't fall asleep again he'll give you a detention" said tucker

"wha, oh I'm awake" she said opening her eyes and looking at the board

"good just stay awake I know it's hard but try" said tucker

"ok I'll try" said sam and they finished the work as the bell rung signalling weekends starting

"oh sam I can't come over tonight I have to do my choirs" said tucker

"wait my mum and dads on a business trip for a week and the maids are off work until Monday" said sam

"I'm sure you'll be fine" said tucker

"tucker it's me and danny alone in a big empty house I need help" said sam

"wait what" said tucker

"tucker you know I love him and it's guna be hard to stay in a big empty house with only me and him without me doing something" said sam

"ok bad mental image I'm sure you'll come up with something" said tucker smirking at the confession she just said

"no I won't I mean seriously something will happen" said sam

"well make sure it doesn't" said tucker and danny walked up to them

"make sure what doesn't" said danny

"nothing dude" said tucker

"oh ok anyway still up for that games night" said danny smirking

"sorry dude it's just you and sam I have choirs you and her tonight" said tucker

"you know how wrong that just sounded" said sam

"aw sam you have a dirty mind" said tucker

"sometimes it comes in useful other times it doesn't" said sam remembering last nights dreams

"well then sam it's just you and me for games night tonight" said danny smirking

"yeah I guess so" she said nervously

"ok then" said danny

"well seya guys I have to get home" said tucker

"ok bye tucker" said sam

"seya tuck" said danny

"bye dude" said tucker and he ran off home

"come on danny lets get to my house" said sam

"ok" said danny _'oh shit it's just me and her alone in that house well whatever happens, happens' _he thought as they walked

"so danny what games did you have in mind" said sam

"the usual" said danny

"oh right the ones only you and tucker like" she said smirking

"I'm willing to play a game that you like" he said smirking

"fine then we'll see when we get there" said sam and they carried on walking with sam getting more nervous each minute that passed when they got to the house she unlocked the door and walked in and he followed her on the way danny had noticed that sam looked a lot different from they're freshman year she now had a petite figure with long pale legs each curve was perfect on her and her hair now reached down just a bit lower than her shoulders, and danny himself had changed a lot since the ghost hunting started he now had a firm muscular chest but not bulky he still wore his usual baggy pants and top but he had grown a lot too sam had as well so now she was a tiny bit smaller than danny (A\N: the author should not be allowed three cups of hot chocolate and her laptop at two o'clock in the morning it does things to her already messed brain)

"sam" said danny

"what" said sam

"I erm, nothing lets go get a game to play on" said danny

"erm ok" said sam and they went up to the games room and found a fun game called Simpson's hit and run

"oh I love this game" said sam

"me too" said danny and they put It on and began playing after an hour of playing that and blowing stuff up they got hungry

"I'm hungry" said danny

"me too, come on lets go get something to eat" said sam getting up

"ok I'm coming" said danny staring at her backside as she got up and he followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen

"ok what do you want" she said

"you, erm I mean fries would do nicely" he said quickly

"wait what was that" said sam

"fries" said danny

"oh I thought you said something else" she said and put on some fries and she made herself a salad

"what did you think I said" said danny

"I thought you said, you" she said

"well I didn't" said danny

"ok then" said sam smirking after about ten minutes the fries were done and danny was scoffing them up

"you know your guna get cramps" said sam

"maybe but I've never actually had cramps before I think it has something to do with my ghost half" said danny as he finished the fries

"ok then now what do you want to do" said sam

"how about watch a movie" said danny

"which one" said sam walking out down to the movie room so danny ran after her

"how about underworld evolution" said danny

"ok then underworld evolution it is" she said putting the film on and they sat down and watched it just when the Michael/selene sex scene was about to come on danny got up and walked out the room

"where you going danny" said sam

"bathroom" he said

"oh right" and she sat and watched it when it finished he came back in

"well that was weird" said sam

"what was" said danny

"the fact that you went out just as this came on" and she pressed previous and it skipped backwards

"erm please don't make me watch this part" he said looking away from the screen

"why"

"I have my reasons please don't make me" he said and she noticed he really was trying not to look at the screen

"what's wrong danny" said sam and she turned the DVD off

"nothing" he said

"yes there is I can tell" she said

"I have to go" said danny _'I can't do this I can't be alone with her' _he thought

"danny please don't go" said sam

"why" said danny

"it's because of me isn't it, you don't want to do anything you'll regret" said sam

"no I just don't want you to do something you'll regret I wouldn't regret anything but you would" said danny and she smiled

"are you sure you want to go" she said

"why don't you want me too" said danny

"nope cause I wouldn't regret anything either" she said

"but what if something happened" said danny

"well who cares so what let it happen it's not like we'll regret it" said sam

"sam we wouldn't be able to reverse it" said danny

"I know that" said sam

"it wouldn't be the same everything would be awkward between us" said danny

"how can you be so sure" she said walking up to him

"sam I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do" he said

"still clueless as ever eh listen danny I want to" she said seductively "and you do to I can see it" said sam sending shivers up his spine "danny how do you feel about me" she asked

"sam I-I oh sam I love you" he said and she smiled

"I love you too" she said and he smiled

"sam are you sure this is what you want" said danny

"I've never wanted anything more" she said

"good" said danny and he began kissing her

"wait" said sam

"what" said danny

"my room has a bed" said sam

**warning lemon coming**

"good idea" and he went ghost and flew her up to her room the he reverted back and began kissing her again, they both fell on the bed, hands roaming Sam's going up his shirt feeling his well built chest and Danny's hands caressing her stomach sam pulled Danny's top off and threw it on the floor as he kissed her neck Sam's top went next near the area where Danny's had flew so now she was in a black bra and a skirt while he only had his jeans showing

"sam are you sure you want this" he asked again

"would I be here if I didn't" she said and she kissed him and he phased out of his jeans so he was only in his boxers now and then he phased off Sam's skirt so now they were both just in underwear and danny remembered he'd been thinking about this earlier but he didn't care

"carry on danny" said sam so he phased off her bra as he kissed her neck travelling downwards she arched her back moaning with pleasure as he left a trail of fresh kisses down her neck and over her breasts and sam could feel something prodding her thigh as his body moved against hers

"danny" she moaned and he phased off the rest of her underwear and he inserted his tongue into her maidenhood causing her to arch her back more

"da…nny do..n't stop ple…ase" she said in between moans and stopped and inserted two fingers "ahhh danny i…love…You" she said moaning louder

"I love you too sam" he said and he came to a barrier

"you're a virgin aren't you" he said

"yes I would expect you to be too" said sam

"of course I wouldn't dream of giving it to anyone but you" he said

"danny do it please" she said and he knew what she meant so he phased out of his boxers and positioned himself in between her legs

"are you ready" said danny

"do it quickly" she said and with one thrust he had broken the barrier and she screamed and dug her nails in his back but he didn't care after a few seconds the pain was replaced my sensational pleasure and she rocked he hips to signal him she was alright

"are you okay" said danny

"better than ok do it danny" she said and he pulled himself half way out of her then he pushed himself back in each thrust quicker

"danny oh god it's feels so good" said sam moaning

"I know how you feel" he said thrusting back into her as she matched his pace he hit her g-spot

"oh danny you hit the spot, don't stop god don't stop" she said moaning louder

"I don't plan to" he said thrusting in again, they were both reaching they're climaxes and Danny thrust back in one more time

"Danny" yelled sam reaching her climax "I can't hold on any longer" she said

"me, nether" he said and they both screamed out each others names as there orgasm hit peak and they're juices mixed as the orgasm faded danny collapsed on top of sam and he rolled off her

"wow" said sam

"I know" said danny smirking

"I love you danny" said sam

"I love you too" said danny

"lets get some sleep" said sam tired from the lovemaking

"ok goodnight sammy" said danny

"night danny" she said and they went to sleep in each others arms

**lemon over**

sam had woke up the next morning to the doorbell and in two strong arms

"danny I need to get the door" said sam

"wha?" he said still half asleep

"I need to answer the door" she said again

"oh right sorry" and he let go of her and she got up and put on some silk PJ's and a purple cotton nightgown and went down stairs and opened the door

"hey sam so what happened" said tucker

"is that tucker" said danny coming down the stairs with no top on

"dude you and her did, ok maybe I shouldn't have left you two alone" said tucker

"why" said sam

"well I don't know it's just I thought you didn't want that to happen" said tucker

"well your wrong anyway what did you come for" asked sam

"came too see what happened" said tucker

"tucker you're a perv do you know that" said sam

"yes I've bin told before anyway since you two are together now I'm guna go and collect my money" he said running off

"WAIT WHAT MONEY" yelled sam

"MY MONEY" he yelled back

"ah sam leave him let the techno geek have his fun here I made you some coffee" said danny handing her the drink

"thanks danny" she said taking a drink

"hey sam do you wanna go have some fun" said danny

"what kind of fun" said sam

"the kind of fun where if I catch you I get a kiss" said danny

"oh your on" she said putting down her cup and jumping into his arms "I'm caught" said sam smirking at him

"that means I get my kiss" said danny

"well duh" and she kissed him.

**Well there you go my first rated M story so if it stinks you can tell me on this one and I won't have a go at you I promise ask crimznreign about my promises I keep em the song in my story called the band she made it up I promised her I'd put it in I never go back on my word so this time your allowed to flame if necessary but please don't feel the need to flame every word just because I gave you permission hope you liked it seriously I shouldn't be allowed three cups of hot chocolate and my laptop at two in the morning it does things to my already messed my mind. **


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
